


Seek and Hunt

by CourageousPrincess



Category: Magic Kaito, RWBY, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Faunus!Hakuba, Faunus!Heiji, Faunus!Kazuha, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPrincess/pseuds/CourageousPrincess
Summary: RWBY AU!Basically the DCMK characters in the world of Remnant, with a few RWBY characters staying.





	1. Remnant world

Thugs didn’t normally walk into a shop and demand its wares, but then again it was obvious they weren’t normal thugs. He counted at least for henchmen and a person who looked to be the boss of the operation. They looked more like a small mafia than thugs. Whatever they needed all that dust for, he was certain it wasn't anything good, not if they were stealing it.

He was standing in plain view of the window, but the thieves were preoccupied with gathering fine dust and uncut dust crystals and didn’t see him. Good. He knelt down and turned the dials on both of his shoes up to max. The red swords the henchmen carried made it clear they weren't normal people, so fighting at max would be fine. He was also certain the boss’ cane was more than it appeared.

Getting back up to his feet, he pulled the hood of his jacket further down. He was likely to get more information out of them if they didn’t recognize who he was. He let his soccer ball fall to the ground and bounce once before he steadied it. He hit the black and white ball had hard as he could, and watched as it shot through the window with the force of a speeding semi-truck. He jumped in after his projectile and landed a nice kick to one of the lackey’ jaw. He watched with satisfaction as the boss had to do a double tack just to register what he’d done.

He knew he was an intimidating sight; slightly on the taller side with his face covered by the hood of a dark blue jacket, his red sneakers crackling with sparks.

“I’m not sure who you all are, but surrender peaceful and things will go much smoother for all of you.” He said, not that he was expecting them to comply.

“Okay,” The supposed boss man said carefully. “Get him!” 

The three remaining lackeys charged at him. Rolling his eyes, he jumped up, not even bothering with a bost from his supercharged shoes, and brought his heel down hard against the first guy’s head. He dropped like a sake of potatoes.

He bent at the hips to avoid a slash from one of the other two before dropping his hands to the ground and thrusting a foot into another lackey's jaw. He flipped back onto his feet and thrust a foot against the same lackey's chest, sending him sprawling across the ground. The third lacky he felled with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

He turned to face the boss. There was no break in the man’s composure at the sight of his men out of commission.

“You were worth every cent, truly you were.” He said to the closest grunt.

“Well, Blue, I think we can all say it’s been an eventful evening.” The man began, taking the cigar out of his mouth and dropping it on the ground before crushing half of it with the butt end of his cane.

“And as much as I’d love to stick around,” sarcasm at it’s finest. 

The main lifted up his cane, pointing the butt end at him. Just as he thought, it wasn't just a cane. There was the circular opening of a gun muzzle at the end.

“I’m afraid this,” He placed emphasis on the last syllable as the muzzle’s cover rose to become a scope. “Is where we part ways.”

Some sort of bright flare or firework (it sounded like a firework) was shot out of the cane rifle and traveled towards him at a fast velocity. He rucked to the left to roll out of the way. He saw the man make a break for it and ran to the closest ladder. Undeterred, he ran after the criminal. He knew the lackeys would be out for a while, and the shop owner would call the cops.

“Don’t both running!” He said when they were both at the top of the building.

“Persistent,” He heard the man growl, back still facing him.

He heard the hum of the motor before he saw the airship rise up. The bright searchlight flickered on and was pointed at him, if he hadn’t had the hood on he would have been totally blinded for a moment. Thankfully he was only partially blinded. He watched the man climbed on board and then turn to face him.

“End of the line Blue!” The man said, loud enough to be heard over the engine.

He had a red dust crystal in his right hand. He tossed it at him. He knew what the man was planning, and didn’t much feel like playing along. While the cylindrical crystal was still rolling, he kicked it back into the air while the man was raising his weapon, then soccer kicked it back at the man. Clearly surprised by this, he pulled the trigger and shot the crystal in midair, creating an explosion of red.

“Christe kid, you weren't supposed to do that-”

Amid the explosion, a newcomer had arrived. The bland haired lady had cast a shield, protecting them both from the blast, her blond bun and dark royal purple cape swaying in the wind. The woman was dressed in semi-professional attire, a portion of the short was not there, giving anyone who bothered to look a window of pale chest and the top rivet of her cleavage. He heard her give an slight “hm”, clearly not impressed.

He knew who this woman was, and almost felt sorry for the other side. She was brutal when she wanted to be, which was any time she was in a fight. The woman raised the hand not holding her riding crop up to push her oval glasses back up the bridge of her nose, her spring green eyes lacking amusement.

With a flick of her wrist, and a large wave of her riding crop, she cast several violet projectiles at the airship. Each one collided with the aircraft. The man on board was sent stumbling to the left, his weapon dropping from his hand. He vanished into the cockpit. Not wanting to let them escape, the huntress cast another attack. This time dark clouds formed above the aircraft. Swinging her riding crop downward, daggers of hail began raining down upon the craft, spearing the ship where they hit it. Another person emerged from the cockpit, probably the previous pilot.

This new foe was lightly a woman, if the choice of short dress and glass heals was any indication, he couldn’t see a face beyond the shadows, except for a pair of glowing amber yellow eyes. The wine red dress fell to about the top of the thighs, with an inch of black lace beneath, there was also an anklet of some kind on her left ankle. Glowing orange-gold markings appeared on her arms and chest of fire sparked in her right hand. With a few dangers of her right hand, a fireball was shot out at them. The huntress blocked it with a shield. Bit’s of live dust scattered on the ground and began glowing. A circle appeared on the ground before a size of fire erupted under the huntress’ feet.

She gracefully jumped up and landed on her hands before flipping back and landing on her feet. With a motion of her riding crop, she caught the molten pieces of roof and collected them into a large skewer, then thrust it at the airship. The enemy shot jest of fire at the makeshift skewer, breaking it apart. The huntress simply reshaped the skewer at tried again. The new pilot managed to tilt the craft to the pieces bounced against the top of the ship, redirecting them. With a wave of her weapon, the huntress reformed the skewer into several longer, thinner ones and directed them at the ship once more They twisted around the craft before the enemy welding fire destroyed them, causing bits of dust to scatter like cinders before disintegrating.

Deciding he’d give it a go, his belt dispenced him a new soccer ball and he kicked it at the enemy woman. She deflected it with an open hand. Glowing circles were appearing on the ground again and they both did a duck and roll to avoid the flames. Getting back up to their feet, the two watched the hatch close and the airship fly off.

He could feel the huntress’ sharp gaze turn to him.

“Shinichi, what do you think you were doing?” She asked.

“Stopping criminals, what else?”

 

He knew Ms. Gylnda wasn’t happy with him. She had the same air around her inspector Megure had years ago when he started appearing at murders and various other crimes scenes. The murders had been incidental, he’d stumbled upon half of the bodies while the other half had been because someone had screamed within his earshot.

This wasn’t the first time he and the blond huntress had met up under circumstances like these (just without all the fire and explosions), and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Especially since he would be attending Beacon Academy very soon.

“Honestly, what were you’re parents thinking leaving you alone at 14 to go travel the world?” She ranted. “It’s irresponsible for one thing, and the amont of trouble you get yourself into is enough to make even me worry!”

This wasn't the first time he’d heard her rant about his parents. He knew what her opinion on the matter was, knew it down to the period.

“Now, now Glynda, ranting and complaining like that won’t change anything, you know.” A calmer voice said.

Professor Ozpin entered the room with his ever-present collected smile and cup of what was either coffee or hot chocolate (ithe was always drinking one of the other constantly).

“Hellow, Shinichi, and how are you doing?” Ozpin asked.

“Fine, Ms. Glynda saved me from most of the explosions.” He answered.

“So then, was this another one of ‘you just happened to be there at the right time’ scenarios?”

“Sort off, I was walking home when I saw the men in the middle of robbing a dust shop of, well, dust.”

Off to the side Glynda made a frustrated noise.

“Well, despite Glynda’s worries, from the looks of things you handled yourself just fine. It will certainly be interesting to see what we can do with those kills during your time at Beacon.” Ozpin mused.

Both his parents had studied at Beacon, and despite his mother being a retired actress and his father a writer, both were still certified huntsmen. It was the reason he’d decided to attend as well, even if he wanted to become a detective, the skills and experience he’d acquire there were too good in the long run to pass up. And who says he couldn’t be both a full-time huntsman and a detective?


	2. The Others of Opertunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the rest of Shinichi's team plus Kazuha.

The entire building had been outfitted with the latest in security straight from the minds of Atlas. Unfortunately not even the engineering genius of such great minds could keep a master kaitou out. And yes, Kaito knew his parents had quite the sense of humor, it was the same as a robber naming their son Robbert. On cats’ feet he avoided any and all traps meant to stop him. In the center of the room, his target for the night rested, protected only by a thin sheet of glass.

“Hm, next time I recommend relying on more than just machines.”

He plucked the violet gem up and inspected it. It was the real deal. With that confirmation, he tucked the gem into his best pocket. On the way back out he didn’t both to stay out of sight of all of the numerous cameras’ sight. He wanted them to know he’d been here before he returned the stone, if it wasn't the jewel he sought.

“Well done, you’ve inherited your father’s talent, that’s for sure.”

Kaito whirled around. A youngish man with gray hair and gold-amber eyes stared back at him, hands resting neatly on his cane as he smiled back at him. A pair of small and round spects rested on the bridge of the man’s nose, they did nothing to obscure the gentle warmth and cunning in the man’s golden eyes. How did he know he would be here? More importantly, was it just the two of them up here?

“Don’t worry, it’s just the two of us right now, I asked your parents to give me a moment alone with you.” The man said with a smile, as if he’d known what had run through the boy’s head.

Wait… “You know my parents?”

The man smiled at him. “Yes, you are Kaito Kuroba, son of Toichi and Chikage Kuroba, and the one who will inherit your father’s mantle and become the next generation of Kaitou KID.”

How did the man know all of this? Was he a friend of his father’s? If so, why had he not met the man before now?

“I am professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. Both your father and mother are fellow graduate, and people I would consider close friends.” The man, Ozpin, explained. “I am here to ask if you’d like to attend Beacon as well.”

Kaito almost laughed.

“I’ve thought about doing that once or twice,” he admitted.

Noth his parents were official huntsmen, even if his father worked as a magician most of the time, his mom the lovely assistant. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go that far to be like his dad.

“Think about it, and maybe talk with your parents about it.” Ozpin advised. “I would be honored to have you attend, but ultimately the choice is all your own to make.”

 

“Saguru, are you sure this what you want?”

Saguru looked at his father. His mother was away and wouldn’t be there in time to see him off, but she had made sure to voice her support of her son’s decision. His father was the nervous one, though he hadn’t outright rejected it, he was hesitant to send their son off to Beacon Academy to become a huntsman.

“Yes father, becoming a huntsman will greatly benefit me in the long run in becoming a detective.” Saguru replied. “I’ll also be able to prove to the younger kids that even we Faunus can become mighty huntsmen, as good as any human.”

There was also the unspoken need to just get away from Menagerie, from a place that held so much stigma for him. Members of the White Fang were all around, and he just needed to get away from it all for a time. His father wanted him to go to Shade Academy in Vacuo, but there was a large population of White Fang there as well. No, he needed someplace with a small faunus population.

“I just worry, ever since you returned, you’ve been so glum.” His father said. “I know all three of us didn’t see eye to eye then, but your mother and I love you.”

“I know dad, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve done some things I’m not proud of. I’m not going to Vale to run from my problems, but I need some space from the White Fang.” He said.

His father respectfully bowed his head and left his son alone. Saguru stared at the lone picture sitting on his bedroom desk. It was a photo from long ago, back when he and ‘that one’ had been 6 or 7. That time had been easier, not because it had been less painful, but because the times had been simpler and they both had been only children. Now he and the person he’d called his closest friend for most of the 16 years he’d been alive were at odds with each other.

He’d tried to stay with the White Fang, even after Sienna Khan became the new leader. Because ‘he’ needed him, and friends don’t abandon friends. But then things had spiraled out of control, ‘he’ had just become so bitter and angry, practically the definition of spite. The White Fang as a whole had changed, and he couldn’t bring himself to defend their actions any longer, so he left. He’d tried to convince ‘him’ to leave too, to come with him, but the White Fang had been the only family ‘he’ had ever known, and ‘he’ was too far gone to leave.

“I’m sorry I failed you, I just hope there will be something left of the person I once knew.

 

“I can’t wait! Ma told me Vale looks amazing this time of year.” Kuzuha gushed next to him.

“Vale could be as cold as Atlas fer’ all I care, it’s still not Vacuo.” Heiji.

He was happy to be attending a huntsman academy, but he was miffed his father was sending him all the way to Vale to attend Beacon instead of just sending him to Shade. When he’d asked the elder Hattori about it, the man had simply said that Beacon we better equipped to handle someone as hot-headed as him. At least Kazuha was going with him.

“Heiji, yer’ Pa just wants the best for you, he obviously thinks Beacon is just that.” His friend said.

“It still feels like he’s trin’ to get rid of me.” The younger Hattori grumbled.

He’d try to keep his complaining to a minimum, for Kazuha’s sake. Still didn’t mean he liked it.


End file.
